


Mother Knows Best

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Parenthood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: "Why the hell did you give her sugar, Sirius?!" Hermione shrieked, "She's literally bouncing off the walls! She has the flu!"





	Mother Knows Best

"Why the hell did you give her sugar, Sirius?!" Hermione shrieked, "She's literally bouncing off the walls! She has the flu!"

Sirius hated when Hermione was furious with him. He felt like going up to their room with a bottle of firewhisky and sulk. "We were watching that Muggle film you recommended...Mary Poppins. Then when it was time for her to take her medicine she refused. So... I gave her sugar like they did in the film..." Oh Merlin, that sounded horrible.

"Sirius, when are you going to start thinking with your head?" 

He blinked. "You mean instead with my--"

"Shut up!" She turned away and started to head up the stairs. "I need to sort out this mess. Mother knows best, after all." She hissed.

"Hermione, wait!" He cried, clutching onto her shirt. He lowered his head, not wanting to look into her eyes. "I fucked up, alright? I'm sorry." He waited for her to start screaming again, but he was surprised when he felt her hand lifted his chin so their eyes met.

"I'm sorry too." She admitted. "I overreacted. Doesn't help that I'm on my monthly." She kissed his forehead. "Why don't you make Lily some chicken noodle soup, okay?"


End file.
